When Jake Admits
by Poser
Summary: [Jayton] Jake got to his cousin's place in Savannah to keep away from Nikki. But sudden emotions drive him back to Tree Hill. This Fan Fiction takes place after the Leaving Song Episode. FINISHED!
1. Sweet Home Savannah

When Jake Admits

Written By Poser  
  
[ In my first ever One Tree Hill fan-fiction, Jake finally got away from Nikki with his baby, but sudden emotions arise when he realizes his true feelings, and suddenly makes a trip back to Tree Hill. This fan-fiction may have sexual content, foul language, and violence. This fan-fiction isn't suitable for children. ]

* * *

Jake sat next to his child's crib, playing a song for her on his guitar. She was asleep after the soothing song he'd played for her. He sat his guitar near her crib, running a masculine hand through his curly locks. He leaned his head in the crib, gently kissing his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, Jenny," he had said in a whisper, so he hadn't disturbed her. "I won't let her have you...never."  
  
He exited the room Jenny was in, and sat on the couch in the living room. He let his head rest on the couch when his cousin came in the room, tossing a package into his lap.  
  
"For you," his cousin had said, walking into the kitchen rummaging through his mail.  
  
Jake glanced down at the package. It was wrapped in brown paper, and seemed like a book. He tore it open, and there was a Tree Hill High School yearbook, along with a white envelope with his name written on it. He sat at the edge of his seat, looking awkwardly down at the envelope as he opened it. It was a card. A homemade card with a teddy bear wearing a mohawk on it. He laughed a little, and opened the card. Inside was a note written. He began to read.  
  
Dear Jake,  
  
I hope this gets through the mail okay. The mailmen kick stuff...you know. Like in that chocolate milk commercial. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you got to your cousin's home okay. Hopefully that psycho Nikki didn't tail you on a tugboat and kidnap Jenny again. I sent a yearbook with this card to give you a reminder of home. People are going to miss you, Jake...Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke...especially me. You were one of my best friends and I missed you ever since you left. Well, call me sometime. I'll tell you about the playoffs.  
  
Peyton  
  
Jake smiled after finishing the card, and began to flip through the yearbook. That's when he had come across Peyton's picture. He must've been staring for at least twenty minutes when he heard Jenny crying. Folding putting the small card in the back pocket of his jeans, He ran back into Jenny's room to console her. 


	2. PunknDisorderlycom

When Jake Admits: Chapter 2  
  
Written By Poser

Jake had fed Jenny, and she was back to her original state: sleeping like a baby...well...literally. The phone in the kitchen rang as he was cooking himself some dinner. He picked up the phone, and held the receiver to his ear.  
  
"State Penitentiary," Jake had said into the other end of the phone. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Haha," A female voice rang into the phone. "Hey Jake. Did you get the package?"  
  
It was Peyton. He was relieved to hear her voice instead of Nikki's or attorneys threatening to take his baby away from him.  
  
"Hey Peyton," he said merrily. "Yeah, I got it. I like the teddy bear on the car by the way...its mohawk was huge."  
  
Both laughed into the phone. For a few minutes it was awkward silence, but then Peyton spoke. She sounded eager to tell him something.  
  
"Jake," she had somewhat of a panicky voice. "You know I love you...right?"  
  
"Yes," Jake said with a smile on. "I love you too, Peyton."  
  
"You're like my brother...you're always there!"  
  
Jake's smile began to droop. Brother...god he felt embarrassed. He had thought she had meant the kind of love he had begun to feel for her. Being embarassed, he only had one thing he could do.  
  
"Umm," He had started. "I think I hear Jenny crying. I better go."  
  
"I don't hear any---" Click. He had hung up, and continued to make his dinner.  
  
Total embarrassment. I mean, of course he had loved her. She's been like a mother to Jenny...no denying that she was her only mother figure. He wanted to see Peyton again. He had finished his dinner (which had been an extremely large bowl of Top Ramen) and ran to the computer in his and Jenny's bedroom. He turned the sound down on the speakers so he wouldn't have to wake Jenny. He immediately typed in the URL to Peyton's website. When it loaded up, he clicked on her webcam. There she was. Her curly blonde hair down...she was wearing a wife beater with a (very) visible black bra, and some gray cargo pants. She was drawing. She looked dead into the camera. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her movement. She began to smile. Suddenly, she raised her sketchbook revealing what she had been drawing. Jake's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow," he said. It was like she had a sixth sense.  
  
On the paper was a sketched Jake, Peyton, and Jenny all smiling, and in bold words there was "I MISS YOU GUYS!" He smiled and closed the web site, shutting down the computer afterwards.  
  
"Miss you, too, Peyton." Jake said quietly. He exited the room with his bowl of Top Ramen and continued to eat it.


	3. He Realizes

When Jake Admits: Chapter 3

Written by Poser  
Jake woke up the next morning with a headache. He was up all night last night, going back and forth from reading the blog on Peyton's web site to tending to Jenny's constant crying. He knew for a fact he was in love with Peyton...ever since she was there for Jenny he had known he loved her. He knew she wouldn't be anything like Nikki, especially since she hates Nikki's guts as much as he does. He switched from Peyton's blog to her web cam. It was still turned on, but she was sleeping. Well of course she's sleeping, he thought. It's nearly three in the morning. Thinking that made him a little more tired than he originally was, so he had decided to go on to bed. The next, though, he'd make a decision.  
  
He was dreaming. The kind of dream you never want to wake up from because it is way too good to be true. He, Lucas, and the whole basketball team, for that matter was in tuxedos. Then there was Peyton...she was in a wedding dress. At first he thought because she was marrying Lucas. Tailing her was the cheerleading squad. They were in maroon bride's maids' dresses. When Peyton reached the point she was supposed to walk to when the groom replaced her father, she looked at Jake, who was looking back. Lucas was eyeballing the two, when he finally nudged Jake.  
  
"Okay," he whispered, trying not to be loud. "She's yours now...go marry her."  
  
After that, Jake walked forward, and in front of Peyton, who's face even looked beautiful under a veil. Peyton hooked her arm to his and they walked to the priest, who was hooded. There was a slight pause as they had waited for the priest to remove the hood and get on with the ceremony.  
  
"Uh," Peyton had begun. "We're ready to get married."  
  
With that, the priest removed the hood from themselves. It was Nikki.  
  
Jake woke up, sweating...mostly from humidity, mostly from fright that Nikki was in his dream. It was really the last thing he wanted. He ran a hand through his wet (from sweat) hair, and reached under the bed, pulling out the yearbook, flipping to where he had left his mohawk teddy bear card as a bookmark. There was Peyton's picture. He stared for a while and realized that he loved more than he imagined. A lot more than he had imagined. He sat up in his bed. He was in a pair of plaid boxers and a white T-shirt. He flipped through the yearbook, finding every page with Peyton's name or picture. After going through the whole yearbook, he had found at least 10 pictures Peyton was in.  
  
"My god," he had started. "I want to be with her...she's been one of my best friends, but...I want so much more than a friendship with her..."  
  
He stood up, and began to pack his and Jenny's things immediately. He seemed eager just to get up and out of there and maybe it's because he wanted to see Peyton that bad. His cousin, who had been completely dressed, stood in the threshold of Jake and Jenny's room. He noticed Jenny was rousing, but still didn't want to disturb her. He whispered to Jake.  
  
"Where are you going this early in the morning?" he asked. Then he noticed Jake wasn't just getting dressed, he was packing. "And why the HELL are you packing?"  
  
That right there hit the spot. Jenny had started to whimper, and gradually began to cry. Jake picked her up, and put him in her carrier, which he had just put on. Now Jenny was like a backpack, but was over Jake's chest. And on top of that, she was a baby. He picked up the duffel bag he had packed, and the guitar he took with him. He began to look at his cousin.  
  
"I've got to go back to Tree Hill."


	4. The Beautiful Letdown

When Jake Admits: Chapter 4  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Author's Note: I would love to thank all the fans for their reviews on my story. It took me a few times to get it up on the site, but apparently, it got up! I have had a request for some Naley, so I may experiment with that in another chapter. Thanks again, for the reviews!  
  
Your **Favorite **Multi-Stereotype,

Poser

* * *

His cousin was pretty much in shock. Jake had just got here. Why would he leave? Going back to Tree Hill would just trap him in the mess that had caused his sudden move to Savannah.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" His cousin had shouted. "You just got here Jake...and who knows! If you go back to Tree Hill, you may get caught up with that psycho chick!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Jake had said contently. "I need to go home. Besides...no matter what, I will get custody of Jenny. I'll never let Nikki have her. I am so sorry but I HAVE to go."  
  
Jake took his bags and his guitar, and walked out the door of the home he had come to stay in. He knew no matter what, he had to tell Peyton he loved her and he wanted to be with her. Besides that, the only mom Jenny really had was Peyton, and Jenny was beginning to get fussy after realizing Peyton wasn't there anymore. If he wanted what was best for Jenny, he'd go back to Tree Hill to be with Peyton, where together they could fight for Jenny's custody.  
  
Jake sat at a bus stop in downtown Savannah. He was sitting next to a little old lady eating prunes. A few times had she offered one, but he refused the offer, on a count of the fact that the old lady was weird, and she'd spit at the pigeons that were on the concrete in front of the benches. Jenny was still in her little carrier. Jake had allowed her to play with his keys when she got fussy. When the line for the bus tickets died down he got up to buy one (children under the age of 3 got on free).  
  
"Hi," Jake said pleasantly to the woman at the booth. "I would like to buy a ticket."  
  
"Your location, sir?" The woman said quickly, typing in information onto her computer.  
  
"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Jake said, as he looked around him waiting for her to find a vacancy on the bus. "Hopefully a bus leaving today."  
  
The woman continued to type information onto her computer. It seemed like forever while the woman was typing.  
  
"Oh," she said solemnly. "I'm sorry sir, all the buses to Tree Hill are booked for the next week."  
  
Jake's eyes widened. Buses to Tree Hill? **Booked** for a week? That had to be impossible. Tree Hill was such a small town. Nothing was so special about it...except it's phenomenal basketball team. Of course...people were coming into town for the High School Play-offs. He took his stuff and sat back down in a seat. He kissed Jenny's forehead, still in shock that he couldn't get on a bus to Tree Hill.

* * *

Peyton sat at her seat in front of the computer, working silently on an art piece, with her web cam turned on. Brooke was sitting in the middle of her bed, painting her toenails. Music was booming out of the computer speakers. Some good Led Zeppelin stuff. It was a humid day, and both Peyton and Brooke had been wearing bikini tops and shorts. Brooke's hair was up, and a fan in the room was on. It still was difficult for Peyton to keep cool considering she had a lot of curly locks. She put her sketchbook down for a few minutes to type in her blog. After she was finished, she shut down her Internet system, and sat on the bed with Brooke.  
  
"So," Brooke began when Peyton sat down. "Your dad isn't back from Savannah, yet?"  
  
"Nope," Peyton said shaking her head solemnly. "Not back yet. He still has a few more weeks before his work over there is finished."  
  
Brooke looked up cocking her head. She looked down at her toes and then back up at Peyton.  
  
"Okay," Brooke said as she put her polish down. "What's wrong...let me guess first...missing Jake? Call him then."  
  
With that, Peyton picked up her phone and dialed the number to Jake's cousin's place.  
  
"Hi," Peyton said into the other end of the phone, with the receiver to her ear. "Is Jake There?"  
  
...  
  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
  
...  
  
"I see...did he say why?"  
  
...  
  
"Okay...if he comes, I'll have him call. Thanks. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone. Brooke was just staring at her with an eyebrow cocked and scratching her nose. After looking around the room, Brooke looked back at Peyton, hungry for some information.  
  
"So?" Brooke asked. "What'd he say?"  
  
Peyton was bewildered.  
  
"Um," Peyton started with. "He's not there."  
  
"What?" Brooke said, just as confused as Peyton was. "Why wasn't he there? He's hiding, isn't he? Doesn't that mean...in cognito?"  
  
"His cousin had said," Brooke said pausing. She then continued. "He said that Jake was coming back to Tree Hill."


	5. Tree Hill or Bust

When Jake Admits: Chapter 4  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Jake could only think of one possible thing he could do to get back to Tree Hill; that would be to hitchhike. He looked on a bulletin board in the bus stop and pinned on it was a blank piece of paper. He tore the paper down, and pulled a marker out of his pocket. You'd be amazed of the things he'd find in his pockets. A marker would be one of them. On the blank sheet of paper, he wrote:  
  
**TREE HILL OR BUST.**  
  
After he made his sign, he exited the bus stop, and walked all the way to a freeway exit. He stood there holding his sign, until a red truck had stopped next to him.

* * *

Peyton sat there, biting her nails. She wouldn't understand why he would come back. It would have just meant trouble for him. Not only with him, but also with attorneys and even the police. It was possible. She knew Nikki was psychotic, and would go to any limits to get Jenny back.  
  
"Sawyer," Brooke said, eye-balling Peyton. "Stop biting your nails...you only do that when you're nervous."  
  
"I am nervous, Brooke," Peyton said, her voice sounding kind of muffled because she was still biting her nails.  
  
"That's crazy," Brooke said. "The last time you ever did that was the first time you cheered in public, at the play-offs...unless you like Jake...and you don't just want to be friends."  
  
Peyton looked up at Brooke, putting her hands in her lap. Brooke smiled. Peyton sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked back at Brooke.  
  
"I don't think that I just like him, Brooke," Peyton said, anxious to get the words out. "I think I'm in love with Jake."

* * *

  
  
The truck stopped next to him. Inside was a man. A balding man. He wore sunglasses and a T-shirt. He rolled down the window to the door on his left.  
  
"Need a Ride?" The man had said in a feminine tone.  
  
Jake's eyes widened. He nodded and walked to the back, placing his belongings in the back of the truck. He walked to the passenger door, opening it, got in, and closing it. He then held Jenny close to his chest, and put on the seat belt. He looked at the guy, who was smiling at him nearly the whole time. He sort of grimaced back.  
  
"So," the man squealed in that feminine voice as he continued to drive. "What's a fine young man like you heading to Tree Hill for?"  
  
"I live there, actually," Jake said. "I was visiting my cousin in Savannah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
They had talked for hours, and Jake just wanted this guy to shut up. Tree Hill was only 2 hours away. Another half an hour went by, and finally the driver shut his mouth. Instead, he reached his arm around, and began playing with Jake's curly hair. Jake was beginning to feel awkward. They had pulled in a gas station, and while the man was inside getting junk food and paying for gas, Jake exited the vehicle and grabbed his belongings. He ran away and never looked back.  
  
He had been walking for nearly and hour when he had finally saw a sign that had read  
  
Tree Hill  
2 ½ Miles  
  
He felt relieved. Well, nearly. It began to rain right after he had read the sign. Well the only up-sight was that Tree Hill was a half an hour away. He covered Jenny with his jacket to keep her from catching a cold.  
  
"We're coming, Peyton," He whispered to himself. 


	6. When He Arrives

When Jake Admits: Chapter 6  
  
Written By Poser  
  
The half an hour walk to Tree Hill was up. He could see the town, and Karen's Café. He was in downtown Tree Hill. All he'd have to do was take a walk through town, and go to Peyton's house. It began to thunder, so Jake decided he must pick up the pace if he wanted to get to Peyton's house immediately.  
  
"Jenny," he said, trying to keep his coat over the baby. "We're almost there. It's time for you to see your **real** mother again."  
  
He carried his luggage in one hand and he was carrying his guitar like it was a book bag. He held Jenny close and continued walking. Little did he know in a car nearby, that Nikki was eavesdropping.

* * *

Peyton continued to bite her nails. She was nervous. It was getting late, it was pouring, and she didn't know if Jake was on foot or in a car. And what about Jenny? She had worried to her hearts content about Jenny.  
  
"I don't know Brooke," she said with her nails still in her mouth. "I don't know if he's going to make it here."  
  
"He'll make it," Brooke said picking up her stuff. "I better go. It's storming out there. My parents will kill me if I don't get home soon."  
  
"Okay," Peyton said. "'Night, Brooke."  
  
Brooke left and Peyton was alone it had been nearly a half an hour when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Jake?" she had said rushing towards the door. But she had only opened it to find Nikki in her threshold, a butterfly knife at hand.

* * *

Jake saw it. He had seen Peyton's house. Being as close to the house as he was, he ran the rest of the way there. He saw Peyton's car and smiled. He would knock on the door. Before long Peyton would open the door with her eyes wide and full of tears.  
  
"Jake," she said. "You've got to get --- ugh!"  
  
She was yanked away from the door, and Jake had been pulled in. It was Nikki.  
  
"Hello, Jake," she said in the seductive manner she would constantly use. "I don't think the judge would enjoy you just running off with my daughter, like that."  
  
[I know, it's short. But I got to keep it suspenseful for the end. R&R! ] 


	7. She Made You Who You Are

When Jake Admits: Chapter 7  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Jake would sit on the bed eyeballing Nikki, trying to watch her every move in order to protect Peyton and Jenny. Peyton was sitting in the chair that had been by her computer, cradling Jenny, who had been crying ever since Nikki dragged Jake in.  
  
"Nikki," Jake said, trying to sound content. "You can't do this. This will affect your case, by bringing a butterfly knife here and threatening us like this."  
  
"It will affect your case," Nikki had started. "Because you ran off with my child."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Jake shouted. "You know for a fact you can't win a case after you threaten a person's life, especially in order to get a child! Nikki, I don't want to call the police on you for holding hostages."  
  
"You don't understand Jake," Nikki said, her eyes welling with tears. She'd force them down, though. "I left because I actually wanted a life! I wanted to make something of myself and go to college!"  
  
"No, _you_ don't understand, Nikki," Jake shouted. "Once you decide to keep a child, that child **is** your life! THAT CHILD MADE SOMETHING OF YOU! It made you a parent."  
  
"And all you did," Peyton said, raising her voice. "Was leave what made you who you are. Leaving Tree Hill never even got you anywhere. You never even finished college!"  
  
"How'd you know?" Nikki asked raising the knife and approaching Peyton.  
  
"I have sources," Peyton said shrugging.  
  
"You little bitch," Nikki said, making the knife go closer to Peyton's face.  
  
"NIKKI!" Jake had shouted. "Doing this will get you NOWHERE!"  
  
Nikki was playing with the knife, with thoughts zooming through her mind. Jake stood up, raising his hands in defense.  
  
"I **don't** want to call the police on you, Nikki," Jake had said approaching Nikki. He walked towards her a bit more, and Nikki had back up into a dresser, raising the knife at him, swinging it around like she was going to slice him.  
  
"But," Jake said as he shrugged. "Now you leave me no choice."  
  
He had her trapped now. He held both of her wrists, and pried the knife out of her hand, letting it drop to the floor.  
  
"Peyton," Jake said. "Call 911. NOW!"  
  
He found a belt on top of the dresser he had Nikki against. He took it, and buckled it around Nikki's wrists, with her hands behind her back. Peyton called 911, and it had only been moments before the police had come. They immediately took Nikki away, convincing her that now she wouldn't be able to go anywhere near Jake or Peyton, because they had put a restraining order against her.  
  
Peyton gave Jake a ride back to his house, where he'd unpack and put Jenny down to sleep for the night. It had been an eventful night, and both Peyton and Jake were tired. They ate dinner, and fell asleep on the couch. Together. And tomorrow, he would tell Peyton. Tell her how he'd felt. 


	8. Feeling the SameTHE FINAL CHAPTER

When Jake Admits: Chapter 8  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Jake woke up, with Peyton's head resting on his chest. She'd still been sleeping. It was noon. He could see why she'd still be sleeping. Especially after that long night they had went through. He was happy to know that Nikki had a restraining order, and no chance to get custody of Jenny. He wouldn't want Jenny to be living with Nikki, anyway. All these thoughts of happiness had filled his mind, when Peyton woke up, looking up at Jake, who was looking down at her, smiling.  
  
"'Morning," Peyton said smiling, not wanting to rise from her position. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah," Jake said quietly. "How about you."  
  
"Just peachy," Peyton said, with a little bit of laughter in her voice. She got up, wearing a wife beater and plaid pajama pants. She walked outside the front door, and stood on the porch. Jake got up, putting on coffee in the kitchen, then heading out to see what Peyton had been doing. She was leaning against the railing of the porch. Jake had walked next to her, leaning by her.  
  
"Jake," Peyton said, still a bit drowsy from just waking up. "I missed you. Jenny, too. I missed you both."  
  
"I missed you too, Peyton" Jake said looking at the sun, quietly.  
  
"Do you think," Peyton began. "That now Nikki can't have custody of Jenny, you'll be staying in Tree Hill?"  
  
Jake nodded quietly, and looked at Peyton. Peyton turned her head to look at Jake. They both smiled. Jake looked back at the sun as he began to speak.  
  
"Peyton," Jake said contently. "I love you. And not as if you were my sister. I mean, I love you. And I want to be with you."  
  
Peyton turned to look at him, in a way shocked that he had come out like that. Noticing he was waiting for a response, tears of joy filled her eyes, and she had a broad, broad smile across her face.  
  
"Jake," Peyton said softly. "I love you, too. I love you so much. And I want to be with you."  
  
Jake smiled, and walked closer to Peyton, holding her cheeks with his hands. She began to feel warm under his embrace. He leaned his head toward hers, and they kissed. It was a clear sky morning, and the grass was moist with dew. It, to them both, had been a perfect kiss. They broke the kiss, looking at each other. Jake's hands were still on Peyton's cheeks, only now, her hands had been holding his wrists.  
  
"Jake," Peyton said quietly. "If you want, I'll be Jenny's mother for you."  
  
"I would love that," Jake said smiling. They had leaned in for one more kiss, before heading back into Jake's house, hand in hand.  
  
FIN

* * *

Yes the ending was short. I have run out for ideas on this story due to the way the season finale turned out, but don't fret! Poser will be making MORE Jayton fanfics! Thanks bunches to all the **GREAT** fans who gave me wonderful responses to WJA. And remember...**JAYTON FOREVER!!!**

Your **Favorite **Multi-stereotype,

Poser


End file.
